


Pink nose white fur

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes your pet is all you have to get you through the days and sometimes someone else sees you when you need it most





	Pink nose white fur

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [This](https://tttpencil.tumblr.com/post/170486171135/meow-do-not-edit-or-crop-do-not-use-do-not) pic and got inspired. Wanted to write a Naruto that burned out and needed to get back on his feet.

So what if Naruto was tired, so was everyone else over a Chuunin vest and old enough to understand what the world had face and what everyone had gone through. He was tired but hell so was everyone else. That was why he had slumped to the floor the moment he had gotten into his apartment his back to the door and happily greeted the cat that trotted towards him.

It was good to be home, no more reports to be read or rules to memorized. No one else wanting something from him. Another miracle or insight into people he understood only on instinct level. No this white furred, soft little darling only had purrs for him and the only thing she was seeking was a good patting and maybe some cuddling. That was good, it was all Naruto could currently give. He was burned all out.

It was hard work being a shinobi some days and especially now. She crawled into his arms and he gave the little soft head a quick kiss before he got to his feet and held her close to his chest. Her head rubbed against his neck as he stumbled towards his bed. Naruto fell softly to the bed on his back when he reached it and released a small sigh of relief.

Finding her had been honestly been the best thing for him. Well when he thought back to it, she just might have found him instead. It had been a day that he had needed someone too, he had thought about going and find someone to hang out with but he had not felt like talking.

Instead he had ended up sitting in the park when she had walked up to him and sat on the bench. He had laughed at the way she had pawed at his jacket and then he had taken her home after a long time of sitting doing nothing.

She was his balm after a long day, a long week or a long month. He tucked his head against her soft body and sighed at her soft purrs. He had always loved cats and getting her was the best decision ever. Of course he worried about he a lot. Who would not especially when he got dragged out on missions but she was always taken care of. Soft claws batted at his hair and he laughed at how she tried to grab the short strands.

It had horrified many but he had ended up cutting his hair after getting his jacket. Not because of it was too long or that he resembled his Dad too much. It was nothing like that in the end. He had just wanted to have a new beginning and his hair was a quick way to achieve that. It was easier to deal with too. Days went by sometimes without him getting to spend time with his friends and days could fly by before he could worry about looking presentable.

When he got too shaggy he snipped it. Easy to maintain and Missy certainly did not care about how long his hair got. If anything she cared more about the fish he occasionally treated to her to and could blame her?

Still it did not change how tired he was. He bet it showed on his face. He snorted when Missy got bored of cuddling and instead played with the loose strings of his pants. Naruto let his eyes close as he soaked up his cat’s warmth.

X

The annoying thing about it was that Kakashi had fought so hard for this not to happen. It was not fair, after everything he had done. The way he had run around and ahead to make sure that of all people Naruto would not experience this sort of pain. This sort of despair and burn out, it just broke his heart to look and see that he had failed. That somehow it had found Naruto anyway.

He could guess to the why, the how of it. He could think about how to prevent worse form happening. More from happening but when he looked at Naruto from where he crouched all he could do was think about the heart in his chest that was breaking.

This was never supposed to be for him. This sadness, this pain. Naruto had suffered enough. Naruto had endured enough they all knew this. They all thought so, for Naruto to be lying on his bed hidden away from the world a cat the only thing as comfort and company. It made him want to rage and cry but all Kakashi could do is place the basket full of vegetables and goodies on the roof top and sit cross-legged. All he could do is drop his head into his hands and curse this oversight that had happened.

Naruto who had done so much for them, that had saved them. Saved him, that had finally been walking towards his dream and healing. That Naruto could be in such pain and tired. That he had let this happen. Hell that Kakashi had not even noticed until now and the only solace that Naruto had was some cat he had found and brought home.

He was lonely, he was in pain but he was their hero. Their saviour and Kakashi’s former student. His friend and he should not have to suffer alone. He never should had have to in the first place. He certainly was not going to be alone for much longer.  Not if Kakashi had anything to do with it. He lifted his head from his hands and watched through the window a small distance away as the little cat, Missy poked it’s nose against Naruto’s cheek and gave him a soft lick with it’s tongue. His heart melted at Naruto’s tanned hand that came up to pat the cat.

Missy was keeping him company. Soothing his heart but that was not enough, Naruto was a boy that had affection denied to him. As a man he should be having it in spades.

X

Naruto honestly did not expect to come home and find Kakashi there in his apartment. It had been another long day and just seeing other people had made him long for home, soft meows and a warm body near to his.

He had not even stopped anywhere for food. He had not wanted to. He had just wanted food and to find Kakashi in his house unexpectedly feeding his cat of all things. The weirdest thing about finding the man spoiling his cat with tuna treats was that it did not feel out of place.

He did not feel instantly energized or anything either but seeing Kakashi there with his cat spoiling her cute fat self. It just felt okay. So he shrugged off his shoes and jacket and made his way past them to the fridge. He pondered on his feeling and what he could possibly say as he drank a bottle of water but by the time that he had gathered enough words and turned around Kakashi was at his door shrugging on his shoes.

“Ramen.” Kakashi said as he got back to his feet and poked Missy on the nose. “It’s on the table. See you around Naruto.”

“Y-yeah.” Naruto murmured as Kakashi disappeared through his front door. Missy mewed pitifully at the door for a few minutes before she came to him and rubbed her white body against his leg. “He’s as weird as always huh.” He whispered down to her before he bent over to pick her up. she shoved her head under his chin and he grinned at the affection she sought. “I wondered what that was about.”

X

It was so strange how quickly the whole thing was accepted by him. Kakashi swinging by to play with his cat and leave actual food. Sometimes unhealthy food for Naruto. He talked to Naruto sometimes too but Naruto would have to actually say something first.

Otherwise they sat in silence with Kakashi speaking to Missy until a certain time passed and then he left. It was odd but having his company around, having him not asking questions. It did him better than he would have though.

Well, it sort of made sense why Kakashi would understand Naruto not wanting to talk. He had been an ANBU captain and while some ANBU were upbeat and seemed well adjusted, everyone had their bad days. Naruto was just suffering the burn out but that was okay, he had Missy to help him through that and now he had Kakashi.

He always had Kakashi to depend on even when he did not know it. The man had always been there in one capacity or another. Sometimes being brutally honest. Naruto could look back and laugh at himself and feel proud over how Kakashi had been yet another one he had won over. His young self had thought the older man so cool.

He still did, he always would he might surpass Kakashi now in strength but he still admired him. Still looked up to him because that was who Kakashi was to everyone. Even though he liked tricks and jokes. Even though he played bigger tricks than Naruto had ever done to the village. Although Kakashi’s tricks were more mental than physical. The way he could be about not losing, for an older man he could be really cute sometimes.

Naruto was glad that he had gotten to meet him. He was glad that Kakashi was still in his life and that the man trusted him as a friend.

Even though it had been sort of anticlimactic the way Kakashi had finally shown his trust. Naruto had been so tired and his mind had been six different places even as he soaked in the bath. It was when Kakashi had smiled at something that he had said that it had clicked for him that the man was naked, as in his face was bare. He had flailed and almost drowned himself and Kakashi had laughed at him.

Still, it had been worth it. To see Kakashi so happy, to see him so trusting. It had to be around that moment that Naruto had put Kakashi into friend category quite firmly because obviously his former sensei thought the same of him.

X

Kakashi kept coming over at random times to play with Missy but he kept coming to pick up Naruto from work too. It became a familiar sight to finish work and find Kakashi at the entrance his head into a familiar book patiently waiting. When Naruto got close enough the book would snap shut and Kakashi’s eyes would meet his.

Then they would go home together. sometimes divert through the marketplace to buy things if Naruto needed them but Kakashi usually had his things already bought. Fresh fish for Missy every time he came and recently food for them to eat.

Then when Naruto hit the shower Kakashi would feed and play with Missy. Naruto would too but usually he watered his plants and sat quietly to relieve himself of the day. Mostly he watched Kakashi in his apartment and thought about how the man just seemed to fit.

He would lay on his bed as Kakashi and Missy played. He would sit and eat and watch them, he would soak up every laugh and purr. Every growl and twitch of tail he would soak up and commit to memory. He would do that and the peace that washed over him made him feel more alive than anything else did. He would not have to talk, he was not expected to talk but to watch Kakashi in his apartment. Every day the man stayed the better Naruto came to understand him.

X

There was a brightness to Naruto’s eyes that had not been there for quite some time. Kakashi looked up from his takeout to smile at the change in Naruto’s eyes before he returned to his food. Naruto was coming back to himself again. That was good, not that being with Naruto had been a hardship. The opposite in fact.

It might be difficult to keep the right distance so that feelings that Naruto did not want and was not prepared for got involved but Kakashi was an elite shinobi for a reason. He could help a friend and keep them as a friend.

Naruto huffed when Missy hopped into his lap and poked her head above the table her eyes wide and round. “No.” Naruto chuckled before he patted her head with one hand and blocked her sight of the food on the table with the other. “You had fish.” The soft cry made Kakashi smile. “You think you’re so cute don’t you.” Naruto sighed as he lifted her down to the ground. “But you’re looking a little plump there, so it is for your own good.”

Yes, Naruto was on the road to recovery and the shine that attracted so many, Kakashi included would be there once more. But Kakashi would treasure the time they spent together. Every game, every second they sat quietly together. The times they ate quietly. Kakashi would treasure them all.

X

“You’re going huh.” Naruto said from behind him. It startled Kakashi and he froze where he stood from putting back on his shoes. Naruto had never really said anything when Kakashi left before.

“Yeah.” Kakashi nodded as he brushed off his jacket. “I’m off.”

“Guess I’m seeing you tomorrow huh.” Missy danced around Kakashi’s ankles rubbing up against them and Naruto stood a step away his hands in the loose pockets of his pants with no shirt. Naruto appeared to be considering something before he smiled. “Take care then.” The words alone would have been fine. Expected but the way Naruto had leaned forward and caged Kakashi against the door before kissing him. Kakashi’s eyes widened even as his hands came up to grasp Naruto’s shirt and neck. The kiss was long but gentle and it stole his breath. Naruto’s smile when he pulled back stole the rest of Kakashi’s heart. “Tomorrow then.” It certainly looked as though Naruto was going to be just fine.


End file.
